


I Can Feel Your Heart Beat

by baeblade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeblade/pseuds/baeblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, when Kenma craved the closeness and warmth, he would snuggle as close as possible to his friend while pretending to be asleep. He thought that he had heard Kuro make approving sounds and felt him stroke his hair and back a few times but there was a possibility of it being only wishful dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel Your Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma and Kuro have a sleepover and realize that they don't act like platonic bro-friends.

They were lying in Kuro's bed, having a sleepover. It is a common thing kids do and somehow they never stopped.  
Every now and then they'd spend the evening doing things like playing video games or studying before curling up next to each other. Sometimes Kuro would put his arm around Kenma and the smaller boy never knew whether it was intentional or something he did coincidentally in his sleep.

Some nights, when Kenma craved the closeness and warmth, he would snuggle as close as possible to his friend while pretending to be asleep. He thought that he had heard Kuro make approving sounds and felt him stroke his hair and back a few times but there was a possibility of it being only wishful dreaming.

This was one of those nights. Kenma shuffled closer when he thought enough time had passed, pressing his forehead against Kuro's chest.  
Maybe it was the way he breathed or how his shoulders weren't that relaxed, but something suddenly made Kenma notice that Kuro wasn't as asleep as he thought at first. He cursed himself, he should have noticed. He stayed still, his body tense, hoping Kuro would be ok with it.  
It may have been a couple of seconds before Kuro put an arm around Kenma, but to him it felt like several minutes.  
It was satisfying yet he craved for more; Kenma wanted to be so close that he could feel all of Kuro's chest, he wanted to tangle their feet and put an arm around his waist, he was pretty sure though that then he would want more again, to lie completely on top of Kuro, hugging and being hugged, then he would want to kiss him...  
He had long before realized that it would probably never be enough.

"Kenma" Kuro's voice was low and soft and Kenma was tempted to ignore it just to hear him say his name like that again.

"Hmm?"

"You cold ?"

"Mhmm" It wasn't a lie but it certainly wasn't the reason he decided to cuddle his best friend.

Kuro's grip tightened, bringing them closer. Kenma could feel Kuro sigh into his hair. He hoped Kuro couldn't feel his increased heart beat.

"Better?" Kenma nodded. He was tired even though they didn't have practice that day but this moment was too precious to waste by being unconcious. After some time he felt Kuro play with his partly blond hair. "Something wrong?"

"No" Kuro kept looking at Kenma. Kenma sighed, of course Kuro wouldn't just let it go. "Just thinking..."

"You tend to overdo that" He moved his hand back down to embrace Kenma again. "What about?"

"Not important" Kenma lied. The only thing on his mind was Kuro, who was anything but unimportant.

He felt Kuro move away a little. Just when he thought that the conversation was over and Kuro would go to sleep, Kuro pressed a kiss to his forehead. As soon as Kuro moved back to their prior position Kenma tried to hide his blush by pressing his head to Kuro's chest. He felt Kuro's low chuckle more than he heard it and it made his heart flutter. It didn't help when he started stroking Kenma's back. "Sorry, that was-"

"No" Kenma interrupted him to his own surprise. He lifted his head but couldn't look Kuro in the face for longer than a second. "It-It was ok... I guess" Kuro did things with such confidence that Kenma sometimes didn't even question it, he made it look like the most normal thing in the world. Kenma realized this was the case again, friends didn't usually cuddle and kiss and blush, especially male friends. But maybe that was just Kuro's way of treating friends and Kenma was overthinking? No, he had always treated Kenma differently.

"I'm sorry"

Kenma looked up with a questioning look. 

"I shouldn't have just..."

"I already told you it was ok" Kenma replied in his usual indifferent tone but the blush gave away the fact that he wasn't that indifferent to it.

"Are you sure?"

An idea spiked Kenma's head. He knew Kuro was comfortable because he was the one who initiated it, so if Kenma did it it would be proof enough that it didn't bother him.  
He decided on kissing Kuro's cheek since it required less effort. (In the back of his mind Kenma also thought that it probably was cuter, not that he would ever admit that it was a factor in that decision.)

It was a quicker,shier kiss than Kuro's and afterwards Kenma wanted to hide his face again, but he stayed strong since it was more convincing. Kuro first didn't know how to react, he was convinced it wasn't real, Kenma wouldn't do such a thing.

But it was and apparently he would; when Kuro came to that realization his lips stretched into the widest grin. His gaze fell to Kenma, and god, how could anyone look this cute? He wanted to kiss him, really kiss him.

Kenma had to look away. "I'm sure" he mumbled almost inaudibly. That was it, Kuro hugged him and kissed his head, his temple then his cheek. 

"If you're uncomfortable tell me"

"Mhmm"

They stayed like that for a while, cuddling and giving each other little kisses. Kenma would have been content with staying up all night if it was like this.

"Kenma ?" Kenma was a bit surprised at the tone, Kuro sounded almost nervous. "We-This isn't... usual friendship behaviour, you know"

"Yeah"

"And... the reason I... I did... dammit, Kenma, I like you" Kuro looked at him expectantly.

"I know ?"

"No, I mean..." He sighed. "I kinda...like you not platonically"

All that Kenma could say at that was "oh". 

After some time Kuro sighed again and was about to turn around. "I-Sorry..." He sounded hurt which greatly confused Kenma. "I can sleep on the couch"

"Why?" He just confessed, did he just realize that he actually did not feel that way? Kenma's stomach turned at that thought.

Kuro stared at him with the same confused look. "Because you don't..." Kuro looked down, unable to finish the sentence.

It clicked in Kenma's brain. Kuro mistook the silence as rejection. He couldn't surpress the little smile that formed on his lips. "That's not the exactly the case" He wasn't too good with words and just relied on Kuro to understand.

He did. "So... are we like dating now?"

Kenma shrugged. "I guess" He didn't care what they'd call their relationship from now on. "We're gay" he realized. It didn't bother him but he knew not everyone was as indifferent to it.

"It'll be alright" Kenma knew it wasn't empty words, he could trust him. Kuro gave him another peck on the cheek. They looked at each other and Kenma didn't know who started moving forward first, but soon their lips were only centimeters away. He could feel Kuro's shaky breath and wondered whether he was just as nervous as him. "Are you ok with this?" 

Kenma had no patience left for words so he just closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together a little too hard, a little too fast. Still it was a sweet and innocent kiss. When Kuro pulled back Kenma chased his lips mindlessly. They were soft and warm; all Kenma could think about was how nice they felt. When Kuro's lips were free he huffed out a laugh. "I'll take that as a yes" He moved towards Kenma again. The way Kuro touched his lips was way less clumsy and needy and when he started moving them, licking Kenma's lower lip a shudder ran down his back. He didn't even notice his lips parting and Kuro's tongue sliding past. Kuro was like a puppeteer, knowing exactly what to do to make Kenma respond.

When Kuro moved away Kenma used every ounce of self control to not follow, but he couldn't help but stare into Kuro's eyes and wonder if he wore the same expression. He looked so happy. "I love-" Kenma stopped himself. "I loved that, it felt nice" He cast his eyes down. _Stupid_.  
Kuro pulled him so Kenma's head was under his chin and his forehead against his chest.

"Love you,too"

Either he was really tired or good at faking, for he seemed asleep to Kenma mere moments after saying those words. He didn't dare move in fear of waking him so he closed his eyes, not afraid of wasting time anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy I am disgusted by myself, omg


End file.
